Lo que es amargo nunca sabe a miel
by Lichib
Summary: Podríamos encontrar dos razones para que ella no disfrutara de un amor verdadero. Y esas dos razones tendrían nombres, nombres bastante famosos: Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy.


**Summary: **Podríamos encontrar dos razones para que ella no disfrutara de un amor verdadero. Y esas dos razones tendrían nombres, nombres bastante famosos: Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece excepto la trama, todo es de J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, u otras historias, es pura coincidencia.

**Nota: **Planeo hacer de esta historia de más de un capítulo, quizás cuatro o cinco, pero tardaré _bastante_ en actualizar, puesto que… atravieso una etapa de escasez de imaginación -.- Pido paciencia, mucha paciencia. Cualquier review es bien recibido.

* * *

**Lo que es amargo nunca sabe a miel**

**Prefacio**

Después de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger comenzó su carrera en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, donde había sido instrumento para la gran mejora en la vida de los elfos domésticos y los de su tipo.

Después decidió trasladarse, a pesar de su ataque y burla a Scrimgeour en lo que habría sido su séptimo año en la escuela, al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica donde había sido la voz progresista que aseguró la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre puras.

Ocupaba un alto e importante puesto en el Ministerio, respetada, y hasta a veces admirada, por muchos de sus compañeros como heroína de la guerra. Inteligente, responsable, amable y muy linda. Sí, los años le habían sentado muy bien a Hermione Granger.

Cualquiera diría que su vida era espectacular.

Pero no era así.

Cada día después del trabajo, Hermione se aparecía en un callejón, a dos calles de su actual vivienda: un pequeño apartamento en los suburbios de Londres. El edificio estaba abandonado, por lo que ella disfrutaba de una paz que muchas veces no llegaba.

A veces, Hermione deseaba ser completamente feliz, pues desde que podía recordar, había planeado tener una vida plena y dichosa. De momento, sólo estaba cumpliendo la mitad del total que ella denominaba _felicidad._

Ser feliz ocupaba cuatro grandes aspectos: Salud, dinero, amor y belleza. Sólo gozaba de dinero y belleza. Un trabajo donde hacía lo que más le gustaba y le venía muy fácil; perfecto. No era vanidosa o presumida, pero la revista _Corazón de Bruja _la había nominado para la categoría _la bruja más sexy de todos los tiempos_ (aún no se sabía la fecha para los premios).

Podríamos encontrar dos razones para que ella no disfrutara de un amor verdadero. Y esas dos razones tendrían nombres, nombres bastante famosos: Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

Su noviazgo con Ron fue desastroso, se apresuraron en irse a vivir juntos luego de que la guerra había terminado. Claro ¿cuál era el problema? Habían vivido juntos casi un año, cuando fueron en búsqueda de los _horrorcruxes _y ambos sabían que podían hacerlo funcionar. Decirles a sus padres había sido cosa sencilla; los padres de Hermione entendían que ahora ella continuaría sus estudios mágicos en Francia y por ende, la independencia total le caía como anillo al dedo, y los señores Weasley estaban encantados con la idea de que Ron entrenara tanto como podía mientras asistía a la Escuela de Aurores de Francia, junto a Harry.

Ron debía haber hecho caso a las advertencias de sus hermanos mayores: "Las francesas son realmente hermosas, y peligrosas". No por nada Bill había terminado casándose con Fleur Delacour, quienes por cierto eran muy felices con sus tres hijas Victoire, Dominique y Louis.

El problema residía en que el tarado, porque no tenía otro nombre, de Ron prefería ir a bares muggles cada vez que terminaba sus prácticas en la escuela, en lugar de regresar a la antigua casa de la abuela de Hermione.

Harry se había cansado de insistir, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido cuando Ron falló sus pruebas y terminó enrollándose con cuanta mujer se le cruzara en frente. Después de dos años de noviazgo, Ron y Hermione se separaron.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a Londres casi al mismo tiempo, pues Harry obtuvo un pase directo al Departamento de Aurores por su excelente desempeño, y a Hermione no le podían enseñar nada más por su descomunal intelecto, por lo que también se graduó con creces y consiguió un puesto seguro en el Ministerio.

En cuanto a Ron, pues, su hermano George terminó aceptándolo como socio en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

La segunda razón, Draco Malfoy, también estaba ligada a que Hermione no gozara de plena salud mental. Quizás físicamente se veía imponente y hasta escultural, pero en cuanto a su cabeza se trataba, tenía ciertos daños irreparables que ambos chicos se habían encargado de sembrar.

Principalmente aquel rubio egocéntrico.


End file.
